


Heart of a Dragon

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Peggy Carter, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: With a new heart and fear abreast Tony travels to a different kingdom, one that's sigil looks eerily similar to one of his only remaining soul mark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Heart of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiasobi_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) My discord handle is holly#0515
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- a dragon's hoard  
> \- Soulmatessssssssssssssss. Literally anything with soulmates. Especially versions where someone can have multiple, different kinds of soulbonds - platonic, familial, romantic, even frienemy or arch-nemesis connections. Steve and Tony have each other's marks, they just can't tell what kind of relationship they're supposed to have.

What Ho Yinsen had done was a mystery to even Tony, all he knew in his breast beats a heart of blue flame trapped within a contraption of his own making. Once he’d escaped Ten Ring he’d realized that it somehow had enhanced some of his senses his vision was better, smells he could smell so well. He’d been able to identify the poison the the lip of his cup when he came home. He’d known Obie had been last to touch that cup.

Taste to! Normally Tony didn’t give much stock in eating he ate because it was imperative to survive and yet now everything had more flavor. He looked forward to meals and ate a bit more, his hearing hadn’t really changed much besides being able to pinpoint the location of the noise. It had helped when Obie had tried to use his sonic device against him, to remove his heart. He recalls how Obie had opened the little window and then his screams. The charred blacken hand of Obie as he screamed bloody murder.

Tony had escaped stuffing up a few of his things and fled into the night. Pepper helped him escape out of the lands that were supposed to be his kingdom into the neighboring lands. Where he set up a forage and after a few weeks was promptly hounded and recruited to work in the castle as the master of the forge. He didn’t want to at first, but after some cajoling by a falconer, Sam Wilson. Who sported the very same star mark on his hand that was over Tony’s left breast, it was scarred up pretty badly but still visible. That had been silly and hopeful of Tony, Sam was only really a distant friend. Tied to the King he would usually only visit Tony if he needed something,

In the castle it was nice but it hurt to see the young king’s dragon, the navy blue wings and silver claws, the warm red hue of the belly and the white star on its forehead. The star was the sigil of the king. The people of this kingdom wore their marks in the open with pride. Tony didn’t he stood apart in that area. His own marks had either been removed by Ten Rings or were so scarred and pocked up that it didn’t even matter. As much as he’d like to fantasise about finding his star soulmate he suspected it would be an arch nemesis. Just based on how many of the King’s subjects had similar marks.

That and his own dragon that had been slayed in front of him when he’d been captured. He rubbed the glass housing it still hurt thinking about that ripped bond, normally royalty would have a dragon bond that would prolong their lifespan. The dragons had given them the soul marks and it was some sort of legend as to why the kings and queens of the land were bonded to dragons on their day of maturity. Tony didn’t really remember it, and it was probably the best not to dwell on it. He did miss Jarvis and his wisdom but his bones were out there in the sandy dunes where Tony had almost died.

He’d met Natasha who’s mark on her uniform had matched one of his marks on his forearm. He was pleased to learn while she was very intimidating, they could spend time cleaning weapons in pleasant peace. She reminded him of Pepper who he missed Pepper who’s mark used to be on his shoulder. Tony decided that they were both platonic and he found himself at ease around Natasha, so much so he often found himself in danger of revealing his lineage. Making him a bit flighty around the assassin, She too had the star sigil.  
-  
So after a few weeks of living in the castle and doing his best to avoid the King and his dragon, to be suddenly cornered by them in the hallway to the kitchen had been a most unwelcome surprise. King Steve instantly invited him to dine with him, which he accepted but didn’t like the way the dragon Peggy, was eyeing him; like a puzzle. To his relief and shame the King’s table was filled with all sorts of his inner advisors. The other James, Sam, Clint, Natasha, and the master spy Fury, all pouring over maps while eating.

Tony took a seat far away from the king settling in and eating quietly trying to vanish from the group, which ignored him till. Well till he realized they were talking about his kingdom.  
“Regent Obadiah Stain, has been inflicted with the Dragon’s Curse, he is no longer acting in the best interest of the land. With their dragon dead, the crown prince is also likely dead. Losing a bond like that can destroy the mind.”

Peggy was speaking Tony hunched into his chair he could feel her gaze on him.  
“I will miss Jarvis he was my nest brethren. It was not Jarvis who cursed Regent Stain. This curse is usually what we dragons did in the olden days to prevent others from stealing from the hoard. So either there is stolen treasure or there is a new player in the game.”  
“That's great and all, but he’s launching an offensive against us, blaming you Peggy for the curse.”  
“We could just talk clear up this misunderstanding.”  
“You do not want to invite a Snake like Stain into the castle, if the rumors are true he sent the crown prince to die in the desert. Everyone knows the Ten Rings hate dragons.”  
Tony watched Sam, and spymaster Fury talk down the King from trying to talk To Obie. That was probably best, Tony picked up another slab of meat suddenly ravenous, he paused looking into the goblet placed in front of him, he sniffed and sampled the lip before drinking. Drinking the sweat mead easily only to pause when he saw Fury looking at him.

“Why is the forge master here? He’s not been vetted.”  
“Ah sorry! I’ll go.”  
Tony bowed and scuttled away, he hoped they’d strike Obie down and free his kingdom, the King could rule over it. Bring peace probably take better care of the kingdom than Tony could. He was better off creating things than ruling. His finger tapping on the glass as he poured over the idea of a aqueducts to bring clean mountain water to the people better than the wells which caused sinkholes after prolonged use.

Heavy foot falls and the clicking of talon’s echoed outside, the door heaved open and Peggy was there with James.  
“I know you’ve been bonded to a dragon, but I can’t tell who. I’d wish you’d tell us. Are you the stolen loot that Obie touched.”  
“I don’t know?”  
Tony offered hesitantly, and luck was with him as voices shouting for Peggy pulled the dragon away. And he was left alone in his forge.

He learned later a small group of refugees from Stark had come seeking asylum and among them were Pepper and Rhodey, even the noble Hammer which Tony very much disliked had fled Obie’s increasing madness. The dragon’s curse had rendered his arm useless and the black was spreading up his neck to his face. Tony was overjoyed for his friends to escape but he loathed being unable to embrace them.

As Peggy had announced there was indeed a new player, apparently a large green dragon had made home in the cliff side that Stark castle was carved out of. Stane had fled the caste soon after and yet the dragon seemed only interested in sunning and napping. Tony sat in his forge tentatively reaching out to the area of his mind that was one connected with Jarvis. It was empty of his beloved dragon and mentor but there was a new presence, it felt much like the blue fire in his chest. Had Yinsen gotten him another bond?

Once Rhodey and Pepper had found him in the kitchens filling a basket full of smoked ham and fruit he knew his time as the forgemaster was dwindling. His friends decided that he ought to come clean to the King before anyone else did so and that was how he found himself on a bench in the middle of the palace garden maze which no idea on how to get out. 

“Hello,”  
“King Steven”  
Tony fumbled into a bow even as the king sat next to him.  
“You wanted to talk?”  
“Ah, I am Prince Tony of Stark, sorry to deceive you.”  
“Tony, I know. I am happy you finally told me. I thought if I gave you enough time you would.”  
“What?”

Tony looked at King Steven and then at the ground.  
“Why?”  
“I’m told it's silly by Fury and Natasha, but I have this blue mark on my breast that warmed at the sight of you. I think we’re bonded in some way.”  
“I have a star...with a blue background.”  
Tony offered hesitantly, trying his best not to hope and yet here he was doing it.  
“Stars are my kingdom’s thing, but I’d like to see it.”

Steve pulled open his tunic to show off a blue flame in a geometric cage. Tony carefully pulled his shirt off and removed the binding fabric that covered up the blue glow of his false heart. Letting his finger stray to the star just barely touching the scar tissue that wrapped around it.  
“Oh it looks like my seal. May I? Here you can touch mine.”

Tony let the other guide his hand to the spot as Steven’s other finger ghosed over the mark.He was very warm he could feel the heat of the kings fingers. Steve’s skin was smooth and his mark was warm but there was no twinge like all the lurid love novels. Steve smiled though his finger tracing the scarred lip around his glass cage.  
“What is it?”  
“My heart.”  
“It's beautiful. May I kiss you?”  
“Wha..yes?”

King Steven kissed Tony and he was taken aback by the franticness of it. The king pressed down and tony annoyed pressed back nipping at the lips and forcing the tongue battle into Steven’s mouth. The King broke it with a smile.  
“I had hoped for an all bond. I need someone to stand up to me.”  
“Was that a test?

He was a bit peeved that Steven would do that, he shoved the warm hands away and rewrapped his light and struggled into his shirt. There where hands helping him.  
“I don’t need your help.”  
Tony hissed at the king annoyed.  
“Call me Steve?”  
“Why is this another test?”  
Tony was hit with puppy eyes, snorting He wasn’t sure why he was drawn to the other but gods he wanted the bond even if they’d be repelling each other.

There was a scream and suddenly Peggy was in the air.  
“Stevie get behind me,”  
She snarled as the air filled with the scent of sulfur and two large taloned feet touched down behind Tony. He watched Peggy push Steve behind her and snarl at him, or the dragon behind him. Tony turned and the charred remains of Obie laned at his feet. Tony jumped back eyes glued to the charred corpse the outfit was one of resplendent blue grey, with the stupid medals that he’d awared himself. The cursed had taken him.

“He was too prideful to ask me to remove it, not that I would. You don’t touch what is mine.”  
“I’m not yours or his, I’m free.”  
“Yes,”  
The dragon dropped down onto all fours and towered over them all still. Sides glowing with blue flame, Tony touched his heart.  
“Ho Yinsen, negotiated a heart transference. It is yours till you die and then it will return to me. Only you can touch it though.We share a bond but you still grieve for Jarvis I will be on your castle and await your return.”  
The tragon took off easily and even though the air smelt of ash and sulfur Tony was relieved though he made sure to avoid Obie’s corpse still in turmoil that his godfather would try and kill him for a throne he’d never wanted.

“Let me take this dreadful thing away,”  
Peggy picked up the corpse with her tail curled around one of the legs and hauled it away much to the relief of Tony. He sighed and leaned against Steve who had come up from the side and slung an arm around him.  
“I guess I should head back.”  
“Let us have a feast first stay a few days, let the word out. You need to rest.”  
“That does sound nice, but maybe in my own castle.”  
“Tony, please as one king to another?”  
“Fine, fine I’ll stay but i want a royal bath with those little figs with the bacon.”  
-  
Despite his earlier premonitions about being a terrible King, Tony was fairly good at it it probably helped him that Tony was courting King Steven of Starlia. Or that Steve was courting King Tony of Stark. Or that their dragons were seen quite regularly and no one could dismiss that they were quite a match right down to their soul marks.


End file.
